


When you're not there

by reina_de_la_noche



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, a little drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_de_la_noche/pseuds/reina_de_la_noche
Summary: Brad takes care of Claire and something finally clicks.
Relationships: Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	When you're not there

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't not write about these two. They are too cute.  
I'm only a little embarrassed =D
> 
> RPF rules apply!!

Big hands on her shoulder suddenly made her jump and yelp a little.  
Brad grinned down on her.  
“Brad! Fuck, you scared me!”  
“Sorry, half-sour.”  
“I thought you weren’t gonna be back for another week or so..?”  
“Yeah, well I kinda got tired of California.”  
He reached down to envelope her into his strong arms, she allowed herself to slump against him for just a second. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks. It had been awful. Without his cheerful distractions during gourmet makes she found no joy in it, anymore. Not even when it was going great.  
“What you making?”  
He finally asked, when he released her.  
“Oh, just recipe testing a Victoria sponge…” She waved her hand.  
“Tell me about your trip! How was it?”  
“I swam with sharks this big, Claire.” He stretched out his arms.  
“I’m not even kidding. They were huge.”  
“Did you really?” A grin bloomed on her lips, as she set aside the spoon she was holding and leaned against the counter to listen to him. The relief she felt was almost a tad comical. How was he the only one who managed to calm her down. Just by telling one of his wild stories, at that. She had been tense and stressed for weeks. No massage, no run, no drink could loosen the knots in her neck. But now, just at the sight of him, she felt her shoulders fall down and her forehead unfold. It was probably the sudden change in pressure that caused her to feel a bit dizzy. She didn’t even notice she was swaying, until Brad’s hand steadied her.  
“You all right there Saffitz?” He asked frowning, suddenly serious.  
“My story that bad?” He joked halfheartedly.  
Claire tried to smile and dismiss his concerns as silly, but her body didn’t obey her any more. She drew in a shaky breath and then her vision blurred as she fell.  
“Fuck, Claire!” 

Muffled voices around her was what called her back to life. They became clearer with every seconds that passed.  
“What happened?” A high pitched voice somewhere left of her.  
“Oh my god, Claire?” Another deeper one further away.  
“All right guys, let’s give her some space.” That was the closest one, she felt vibrations going through her as he spoke. Brad. He must be holding her. It only dawned on her slowly that she was lying on the floor. She meant to open her eyes, but her lids were as heavy as bricks.  
“Claire. Come on, open those eyes.” Brad tried to encourage her.  
Shortly after cold droplets of water on her face forced her to come to her senses fully.  
Opening her eyes, she found Brad hovering over her. Very close.  
“There she is.” He smiled at her.  
“How are you feeling, honey?” Gaby was crouching to her left, water glass in hand.  
“What the fuck?”  
She looked about confused, why was everyone staring at her.  
“Everyone’s staring at me.” She muttered and covered her face with one arm.  
Brad squeezed her shoulder.  
“Guys, give her some space, will ya?” He repeated and when Claire dared to look again, there were only Gaby and Brad eyeing her worriedly.  
Brad helped her to sit up and lean against her station, never letting go of her.  
“Have you eaten anything, today?”  
Claire frowned, trying to remember. She couldn’t.  
“I don’t remember.” She finally admitted, looking guilty. How did she let it come this far?  
“Let me get you something sugary, yeah? For the circulation.” Gaby offered and left.  
Claire found Brad’s intense gaze and suddenly became hyper aware of the close proximity of their bodies. Panic crept up her spine and she made a move to stand, but he hindered her, gently holding her in place.  
“Take it easy for a moment, Claire.”  
She sighed annoyed, but didn’t try to defy him.  
“You gotta take better care of yourself.”  
“I know.” she admitted embarrassed.  
Gaby returned, cola in one, a sandwich in the other hand.  
“Here you go, Claire.”  
“Thanks, Gaby.” She accepted the food and just stared at it for a moment.  
Brad and Gaby shared a look.  
“You gotta eat.” He insisted.  
“I know, but I’m not hungry.”  
“Eat the damn sandwich, Claire.” He all but growled. Really not feeling up to starting a fight with Brad, she obeyed. The moment she had swallowed the first bite her hunger set in ravenously.  
She basically inhaled the sandwich and Brad could literally watch the color return to her cheeks with every bite.  
“Better?” He asked, when she emptied the cola.  
“Much.” She gasped, smiling. He looked at her intently, slowly shaking his head.  
“Tell you what: I’ll take you home and cook you something.”  
“But I’m not done, yet.”  
“Oh, you’re done for today.”  
His tone didn’t leave room for her to protest and she was also too tired to try.  
So he helped her stand, coaxed her out of the apron, into her jacket and out of the test kitchen. Their coworkers wishing her to get better soon as they left.

They were quiet for most of the way, brad checked in with how she was feeling every now and then. She didn’t feel embarrassed about it just with Brad around. Feeling vulnerable felt fine with him by her side. At some point his hand slipped into hers and she didn’t bother letting it go, until they reached her apartment. While she collapsed onto the sofa, he made himself at home in her kitchen. Pots rattling and humming melodies that she didn’t recognize became a gentle background noise that almost lulled her to sleep. She didn’t want to think about how dangerous this was. How good this felt, how normal. Like they had been doing this always. On any other day she would flush at the sight of Brad rummaging about in her kitchen. In her kitchen. Preparing food for her. And just for her. It would make her feet tingle and her heart race and she’d imagine things. Things that could never be.  
But today, she was too exhausted to even entertain a single doubt. Covering her face with her arm, again, she tried to breathe through the building sharp pain behind her eyes.  
She opened her eyes when she smelled food.  
Brad emerged from the kitchen, two steaming bowls in hand.  
Claire sat up, mouth watering.  
“What did you make?”  
Barely able to hide the excitement from him.  
He flashed her a proud grin.  
“Pasta a la Claire’s pantry.”  
“Sounds delicious.”

She ate quickly, while brad eyed her. She didn’t care. The food was way too good.  
When she finally felt full after a second helping, Brad laughed out loud.  
“Jeez, Claire. How did you not notice you were this hungry all day?”  
She shrugged, avoiding his gaze, suddenly feeling self conscious. Because the truth was that it was his fault. The lack of him, really.  
“Things are different, when you’re not around.” She decided to admit, attempting a half smile.  
“Yeah, you people are helpless without ole Brad de-stressing the air, aren’t ya?”  
She chuckled. He wasn’t wrong.  
“Something like that.”  
“You miss me, Saffitz?” He meant it more to tease, but Claire’s brows furrowed.  
“I did.”  
Their eyes caught and the feeling that began to rise in her, felt dangerously good. Because she saw it in his eyes, too. That spark. He knew it, too.  
His hand landed on her knee as he scooted toward her ever so slightly. Her lips parted as she watched the pulse in his neck quicken.  
“Claire…” He mumbled, voice rough.  
Shaking her head, she shut him up as she took a chance and closed the distance between them, planting her lips on his. He opened his mouth under her and let her in.  
Large hands pulled her onto his lap, she fit perfectly.  
A groan built up in his throat as they deepened the kiss, tongues meeting. Her nipples hardened as he barely brushed his fingers against her breasts. Needing to feel more of him, she rolled her hips against his growing cock. He released her gasping, searching her face, palms cupping her face. His thumb glided over her bottom lip and she shuddered.  
“Claire..” He tried again. He meant to say something like: is this a good idea? Should we really do this? Are you sure?  
But instead he just kissed her again. Wilder this time, fiery. There was urgency and desperation in both their touches. Having denied themselves this primal attraction for so long, it just exploded in that moment. There was no control, no thinking straight. There was just skin against skin and a burning need to be devoured by the other. 

Soft pressure at her shoulder woke her. Upon opening her eyes she found Brad grinning down on her.  
“Morning, half-sour. Sleep well?”  
“Wha- Brad? Jesus what time is it?” She whined, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, yawning dramatically.  
“About 06:30. I got you coffee.”  
She propped herself up on one elbow and reached for the steaming cup smiling.  
“You’re a life saver.” She murmured as she let the piping liquid gently awaken her body.  
Brad watched her for a moment, unsure how to phrase what he was feeling inside.  
“Wait. Why are you up already?” She asked, before he got the chance to try.  
A frown flashed over her face as she wondered if he meant to sneak out on her. But then why would he bother bringing her a coffee?  
“I got an early meeting with Rapo.” He answered, scratching his neck.  
“Really? What about?”  
“Oh you know.. just it’s Alive stuff..”  
“Do you get to go travel again?” There was obvious jealousy in her tone.  
“Probably… I actually gotta head out.”  
“Oh.” There was the frown again.  
“I just didn’t want you to think I sneaked out on you or something.. Yesterday was amazing and..”  
“Don’t worry about it Brad. Let’s talk later. Go, don’t be late to your meeting.”  
What she said didn’t at all match what she actually wanted to say. But it was way too early and she needed a minute to put her thoughts in order before having that conversation. There was too much at stake. So he just pressed a quick kiss to her lips and left.  
But before he opened the front door he remembered something and turned to her again:  
“Claire!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Please eat something before you leave.”  
“I will, don’t worry.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
“O.k. See you later, Claire.”  
“See ya.”

Claire had been so focused on creating the perfect batter for the lemon cake that she had shut everything else out. So when Brad suddenly appeared in front of her, leaning on the counter to be on her level, beaming brightly, she nearly spilled half the bowl on the floor. Clutching her chest she stared at him.  
“Fuck, Brad. Will you stop sneaking up on me like that!” She scolded him, eyes narrow but her lips told another story.  
“Sorry, Claire. Didn’t you hear me yell your name like three times? Lost in cake land again?”  
“Well, yeah I was maybe a bit too focused on-”  
“So have you eaten today, Saffitz?” He interrupted, teeth flashing at her, but his eyes were soft and worried.  
“Yes, Brad. You don’t need to mother me.”  
He sighed, apparently relieved and, looking left and right for any nearby coworkers, he leaned a bit closer, brushing his fingers over hers and whispered:” Take lunch with me?”  
There was no way she could contain the ridiculous grin forming on her lips.  
“Yeah. I’ll meet you up front in 15?”  
“Perfect, Claire!” He said with his usual thundering voice, slapping a hand on the cold marble of the work station, before winking at her and strolling off, absentmindedly humming a melody she didn’t recognize.

Claire couldn’t store the batter quickly enough to run to the bathroom, check her make-up and reapply some deodorant for good measure. Her heart beat so loud, she feared everyone would be able to hear it, as she hurried down the last few flights of stairs. She felt a bit silly, getting so exited to meet Brad. Brad, who she had been working with for years and saw nearly every single day, when he was in town that is. But now she felt like a teenager with raging hormones going on a first date with her crush.  
“Hey, Babe.” He greeted her when she pushed through the turning doors of the world trade center.  
“Hey.” She croaked.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Not really, but..” Again he didn’t let her finish.  
“Really, Claire?” He started walking and she followed.  
“Oh fuck off, Brad. I ate a huge breakfast. And it isn’t even noon, yet.”  
His mouth twitched.  
“I guess you’re right, half-sour. Just couldn’t wait to hang out with you again.”  
They turned the corner and now he reached for her hand. She accepted it like it was the most normal thing that they were walking down the street like that, hand in hand. She thought she might get sick from all the butterflies in her stomach. Brad led her to a deli a bit tucked away from the usual office lunch traffic. When they finally sat, finger still intertwined, he bent to kiss her. It was all it took to release the stress of the morning from her shoulders and she sighed relieved when they parted.  
“Claire..” His voice was hoarse and full of emotion. This time she cut him off.  
“Brad, I think we shouldn’t be like this at work, you know? At least not for a while, just so that we can get an idea of what it means and..”  
“And outside of work?”  
“Outside of work, I’m yours.”

So that was how they left it. Outside of the test kitchen they held hands, cooked together, drank together and showered together. And inside the kitchen they stole touches, looks and kisses here and there, making it even more exciting than it already was. So far it didn’t seem like anybody caught on. It wasn’t like so much changed in the way they behaved with each other anyway. For they had basically been flirting since the day Brad walked into the kitchen 4 years ago. One hot summer day, they were both in the kitchen, each working on their own project and Chris was filming an episode of reverse engineering. Apart from them three and the crew, the kitchen was empty. Claire felt the sweat running down her back as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, knife in hand. Brad walked past her, casually dropping a crumpled up piece of paper on her counter. She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

Meet me in the walk-in.

It said in Brad’s doctor worthy handwriting that only she could read. More often than not she had to be consulted when Brad wasn’t around and somebody needed to decipher one of his labels. Feeling her heartbeat in her throat she put down the knife, covered the chopped veggies with a towel, turned and strolled as inconspicuous as possible to the walk-in. Brad opened the door for her, ushering her inside. Once the door fell closed behind them he pulled her close, pressing a hot kiss to her lips. She groaned at his mouth, greedily drawing him in. Pushing her against a shelf full of produce, he lift her up, as she straddled his hips. Their hands moved frantically, desperately. She cupped his growing bulge and gently pressed against it. He whimpered at her throat.  
“Fuck, Claire.”  
“Brad..” She tried, suddenly becoming aware of their surrounding.  
“We can’t do this here..” He Chased her throat with his lips down onto her collarbone.  
“What if someone comes in..?”  
“Shhh..” He shut her up with a fiery kiss.  
“They won’t come in.” His hips began to rock against her center instinctively, which caused a burning need for him to roar inside of her.  
“What if they hear us?”  
He became still, searching her face.  
“We will have to be quiet.” He whispered, voice rough with lust. But he made no move to continue. Hearing all her doubts, he was waiting for her. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and he ran a thumb over it, still waiting. Fuck, he looked so sexy like that. So big, so hard, so strong. He was still holding her up, like she weighed nothing. Her pussy was throbbing painfully behind her jeans, demanding attention. She wiggled in his arms to have him lower her to her feet. Then she took his hand and guided it into her pants to show him how much she needed him. His breath caught in his throat and he began to draw lazy circles around her clit.  
“Fuck, Claire.” He pressed her to him, burying his face at her neck.  
“You’re so wet.”She started to nestle with his zipper and freed his erection. Turning in his arms she pushed down her jeans and bent over, still holding onto his cock.  
His big hands grabbed her cheeks firmly and his foot nudged her to widen her stance a little.  
“Quiet, Claire.” He whispered as he eased into her. They both couldn’t hold back a moan. Claire bit her lips and pressed a hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her cries as he moved inside her. He filled her out perfectly and the wave of pleasure that overcame her made it very hard not to make a noise. Brad fucked her slowly, but with force. Her grip around the metal of the shelf tightened and it moved with the rhythm of Brad’s thrusts. She gasped when he bent over her and pulled her back toward him, forearm over her breasts. Holding her in place like that, she could let go of the shelf. Brad groaned at her ear.  
“Fuck, Clair, You’re so tight.”  
“You feel so good.” She whispered pressing a kiss to his cheek. He shuddered and nudged her to bend over again so that she could put her hands against the door for stability.  
Just then she saw someone walk past on the other side and she grabbed Brad’s wrist tightly.  
“Shh.”  
He stopped his movement, remaining inside her. Claire waited, until she saw the person pass by again, before she pushed her hips toward him, signaling him to continue.  
“Touch yourself for me, babe.” Brads voice was rough and hoarse. She obeyed his command.  
“Harder.” She begged and he too gave into her wishes happily. Grabbing her cheeks tightly he held her secure while driving his cock into her hot heat again and again.  
A moan slipped past Claire’s lips and Brad pulled her to him once more, clasping his hand over her lips.  
“Shhh, Claire. Quiet.” he whispered and it turned her on so much, she moaned again. Brad scolded her with a gentle click of his tongue.  
“Be still, I said.” A whimper left her mouth and this time he just groaned and continued to fuck her.  
“Brad, don’t stop.” She whispered, eyes blown wide. She was close.  
“Shh.” He cooed, never breaking his rhythm.  
When he felt her clench around him he whispered:” Come for me baby.”  
And watched her burst into a million pieces, shuddering and flinching. He followed her shortly after, cursing under his breath. 

They decided it was best to leave the walk in separately. Claire went first, only briefly glancing over to Chris and the crew, before she all but ran out the door and to the washrooms. When she returned to the kitchen, Brad stood at his station, chopping onions, looking like they didn’t just fuck each other’s brains out only a few steps away from their oblivious colleagues. He caught her eye and grinned broadly. This was going to be the death of her.


End file.
